And i thought of you
by yellowmint4
Summary: Edward hears a song that reminds him of Bella. May be lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

**Edward's POV**

I was going over to pick Bella up for school, just listening to the Radio trying to forget the annoying things Emmett did this morning.

_Flash back_

I was sitting in my room trying to block out everyone's thoughts with the stereo but that just not working so well because Emmett thought it was his dutie to piss me off. So Emmett was down stairs singing as loud as he could in his head the lyrics to Lollipop by Lil' Wayne.

_Uh huh, no homo._

_She said "he so sweet, make me wanna lick the wrapper" so I let her lick the wrapper._

_she she she licked me like a lollipop_

_She she licked me like a lollipop_

_She she she licked me like a lollipop_

_She she licked me like a lollipop_

_Shawty wanna thug…_

"Emmett shut up!!" I screamed even though he could hear me if I whispered it.

"NO!" He screamed back just as loud. I heard a smack probably given for Rose. The singing stopped for a couple of minutes before it started again.

…_And that's when she she she she licked me like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_She she licked me like a lollipop _

_(Oh yeah I like that) _

_She she she licked me like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_She she licked me like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah like that_

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps…_

I groaned out in agony. This was the worst song I had heard in years. I decided to go for a run before going to Bella's. I ran till I could not hear Emmett and that unbearable song.

_Back to present_

I came back to when the song Creep by Radiohead was just finishing. The DJ started to announce a song I had never in my 109 years of life heard.

"_This is an all time favorite for me so here is Suffocate by J. Holiday." said the DJ._

The song started to play and I immediately though of Bella.

_Now even though I try to play it off_

_I'm thinking about you all day long_

_And I can't wait for shorty to come though_

_From you lips and back up to your eyes_

_My hands on you hips when we grind_

_I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you_

_Got me fiening for her love can't lie_

_Man you should see how she got me_

_Spending all this time with her_

_And I could leave her if I wanted to_

_Her love turns men into fools_

_Tell me what a man is to do_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Whenever we up in this bed _

_And my fingers fall in your hair_

_I wonder if you feel me watching you_

_Cuz I can't go a night without your lovin _

_Got me looking at this phone_

_Every time it rings it's you girl_

_You got me bracing for your love_

_And I fallen for you I can't lie_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Yes she got me there I said _

_And someone call the paramedics_

_Tell em to hurry up and came though_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Don't ever leave me girl_

_I need you inside my world _

_I can't go a day without you _

_And see nobody else will ever do_

_I'll never feel like I feel with you_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me_

_I suffocate when you're away from me_

_So much love you take from me_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Oh no no I can't breathe_

_Oh no no I can't breathe_

_Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_

I'll have to do something for Bella involving that song. Maybe I'll just show tonight but that's not very romantic. I think for something

I got to Bella's a couple minutes before school. Running up to the door at vampire speed I stopped and knocked.

"Come on in Edward." Bella said from the kitchen. I sneak up behind her well she grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter.

"O my god Edward what is wrong with you? Would you like to give your 18 year old human fiancé a heart attack?" She asked with a hand over her heart.

"No I just like to surprise you and speaking about surprises I have one for you tomorrow." I said smiling at her.

"No Edward I'm refusing to take anymore gifts from you." She said to me.

"Yes you will and you will love it."

"No"

"Yes and there is no point in arguing with me because you know I'll win." I said with a smug smile on my face. She looked at me for a second before starting out to the car.

"Come on Edward. We're going to be late." She called out behind her. I ran out to the car stopping to open her door. I ran to my side got in starting the car and headed to the school.

We got there with a couple minutes to spare. Alice came running over to give Bella a quick hug. Well Alice and Bella talked a tried to think of away to use that song in a romantic way for tomorrow.

'_Today after school today drop Bella off at Charlie's and came home I need to talk to you about that surprise with you I know the perfect thing.' _Alice said in my mind. I nodded my head in her direction before taking Bella's hand and going to our first class of the day.

Please REVIEW!! ) thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here it is the 2****nd**** chapter. I'm so sorry I took so long to update, anyway on to the story!! =) Also I had a little help from my good friend ****mmmbubbles.**

**Bella's POV**

As the day went on it was pretty normal except Edward and Alice would give each other strange looks. I asked him once what it was all about but he told me not to worry about it and change the subject before I could say something back to him.

'_Fine I'll let him change the subject for now but he knows he has to answer to me sooner or later.' I thought._

After school Edward was driving me to Charlie's. I was in relaxing silence until Edward started to talk.

"Bella I'm going hunting with Emmett and jasper tonight."

"Oh okay, when do you think I'll be home?" I asked still staring at the roads flying by the car.

"Sometime tomorrow morning I believe." He said. I could tell he was staring at me but I didn't look over at him, I just nodded my head. I didn't want Edward to see how sad I was that he was leaving if only for a little bit.

The Volvo pulled up in front of my house and cut the engine.

"Are you not coming in Edward?"

"No, we're going to leave as soon as I get back." His tone laced with sadness.

"Oh, well I hope you have a good hunt." I said trying to sound happy.

Edward looked at me straight in the eye before saying:

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more." And with that he leaned over the column in the middle of the two seats and kissed me with more passion then our kisses have ever shared. After a couple of seconds or was it minutes, he released my lips. I leaned back in my seat, my breathing heavily.

"Wow" I breathing out. I looked over to Edward in time to see him nod his head in agreement.

"Goodbye Edward I love you." I jumped out of the car a little unbalanced for the kiss. I heard him chuckle before putting the car in drive and speeding away.

That night I couldn't sleep because I didn't have Edward to cuddle up to. At about three in the morning I finely fell asleep.

I awoke with all the blankets on the floor and my head by the footboard.

'_What the hell did I dream about last night?!?!' _I thought.

Then it came back to me.

Edward…..Me….in a hot tub and lots of panting and moaning.

'_God I'm glad Edward wasn't there to hear me dream that dream.'_ I thought with a laugh and a blush.

I got up and was about to leave my room to take a shower when a piece of folded up paper on my bedside table and red colored wild flower on top of it.

I picked up the two things, taking a second to smell the flower. I put the flower back on the night table and read the card.

_**Good morning love,**_

_**Alice will be there soon to help you with something.**_

_**Your love,**_

_**Edward**_

I sighed before walking of to the shower. I tired to forget what the card said about Alice coming over to help me with something…What could this something be?

I got out of the shower tenser then when I got in. I walked to my room wearing just a towel because I new no one was home, or that's what I thought. Upon walking into my room and little blur object was coming at me. I realized it was Alice hugging me, too tight.

"Alice…let…me…GO!" I said to her, grasping between my words.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" She said, very loudly to me.

"It's okay Alice, and I think my hearing might come back sometime too." I looked over at Alice and that's when we both started to crack up.

"So what is going on? Why you here? Are you babysitting me because I talked to Edward about this and we agreed that I wouldn't have anyone watching over me?" I said fast.

"Bella, Bella. Didn't you read the note Edward left you?" She asked very calm.

"Oh…That note, right. I'm sorry Alice I forgot about it."

"It' fine silly Bella. I'm here to get you ready to meet with Edward." She said with a smile. Before I could even say anything she attacked me with her scary pick makeup bag and then clothes.

When Alice was done I could finely look at what she had done to me.

"Wow." That's all I could say. I was dressed in a pair of very dark blue skinny jeans, a tight gray, black long sleeve shirt and topping it all off was a pair of beautiful black ballet flats. My makeup was very light and natural, just a little bit of concealer, some eyeliner and mascara.

"Alice, I love it!" I turned and said to her.

"I know." She did a fake hair flap thing and I could help but start laughing. Soon Alice joined me in laughing.

"Okay." She said going from happy and laughing to serious in seconds.

"Here is the next card and an orange wild flower." She handed me the two things and disappeared. I looked around for a second before opening the card.

_**Now that Alice is done torturing you I want you go down the stairs and find something red, old and round.**_

_**Your love,**_

_**Edward.**_

I walked down the stairs, flowers in hand, trying to think of something that's red, old and round. Then it clicked. It's my….

**Lol sorry for ending it there I just had too. Try to guess what it is. Who ever guess right gets a cookie!!!! =P Please review because I don't think I can put up the next part of the story if I don't have at lest 10 more reviews. Please and thank you. Oh and too see Bella's clothes the links are on my home page.**


End file.
